Heroic Daze
by LyricalJelly
Summary: One thing a little girl like Ayaka didn't expect was to be taken in under a certain heroic bald man's care and for her life to get more eccentric.
1. Chapter 1

_-Chapter One-_

* * *

 _Daddy... Mommy.._

 _Why aren't you waking up?_

 _Dad! Mom! You're going to drown! Please wake up quick!_

 _Please tell me why everything is so dark and red..._

* * *

A little girl, no older than twelve, opened her eyes, which slowly adjusted as she stared at the clean, wooden ceiling. Remembering what happened past few days, tears threatened to fall once more.

Her eyes shifted to the photo near her futon, still teary-eyed.

 _'Granny'_

The few days ago that her dear old grandma looked so intimidating and _strong_ while she was scolding her for once again not being careful...

Now she's gone.. never to open her eyes again nor to wake anytime..

She remembers holding her hand right after she found her.. but It was cold, the warmth she was familiar with gone.

She's...never going to return again..

"Baa-san..." she spoke and immediately hated how her voice cracked and the tears that immediately spilled.

"..I promise.. I'll be strong"

* * *

It's a beautiful day, birds weren't as annoying as usual, The sun's shine isn't too hot, no monsters are within the vicinity, the air smells _great._

The dog woke up to this wonderful morning.. yet he couldn't bring himself to really care. He's a bit angry, even. His dear, sweet girl has been in a bad mood and how dare the earth look so wonderful?

That's what a part of him feels, on the other hand, this is perfect for walks and his owner could also use some walks.. or runs.

The dog stretched idly. Then walked over to the kitchen, to drink water, before proceeding to the living room to wait for his owner.

 _She's late_ , The dog thought.

He suddenly felt concerned. There wasn't any fresh scent of her around so she couldn't have woken up yet, not to mention she wouldn't forget to feed him first and foremost...

Toshi decided to wait in front of her room instead.

"Woof!" A dog barked upon hearing the footsteps of her finally getting up

"Morning Toshi!" And soon enough, the door opened, revealing a young half-smiling girl with purple irises that are hazy from grogginess. Her light brown hair was tied up messily, some strands falling on her simple white shirt with a random cartoon print on it and matched her small black shorts.

Just as the dog was getting ready to pounce on her, he immediately stopped.

 _Her eyes were puffy and a bit red.. was she crying again?_

The dog worriedly neared the little girl, 'standing' to reach her shoulders to lick the corner of her eye. Ayaka, not able to handle Toshi's weight quite yet, landed on the floor with a 'thud'. She struggled a bit from Toshi, before she became to tired to even resist.

"Toshi... I'm.. fine" Ayaka assured, her hands petting the fawn-colored fur of Toshi's head.

Toshi thought she _was_.

"Toshi..." Ayaka trailed off "I'll.. not to cry anymore okay?"

Toshi whined, still hovering over her worriedly.

"Geez..you mother hen." She muttered and pushed Toshi aside to stand up. "Lemme up.."

 _Maybe a run would clear her head?_

Toshi barked softly, stepping back and turned, disappearing to a corner before appearing again, this time holding a blue leash that clearly beloings to him.

"You want me to walk with you?"

Toshi barked.

"..I'm sorry Toshi.. I don't think I have time for that right now... I.. have to pack.." Said Ayaka as she sat down, back leaning on the wall.

 _Pack? Where is she going? Is she going to leave him?_

"Woof?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you? Some mister told me that they would take me to my last remaining relative around the afternoon.. the mister however doesn't looks like he's fond of the decision we made. He warned me of his unstable living. I don't really care though, because at least the only problem is his job, Granny told me worse things about adults! He's the last relative, I think it's kind of right that I get to live with him."

Toshi gave another bark, this time as if he was saying; _'Really?'_

If there's one thing Toshi is very sure of with everyone, it's that just because it's your relative doesn't mean it neccessarily treats you better. Sometimes you might get scorned even.

Toshi is not too sure if he wants the girl to have thoughts like that...

Ayaka, as if sensing what Toshi means stared back "Do you think I'm being trustful and obnoxious?... But he seems fine! He even told me he could take you in! but we have to be careful okay? One mistake and it's over "

"..."

"I guess this is reckless and stupid.. But Granny said family sticks together..." Sensing that Ayaka is not really talking to him anymore, but to herself instead, Toshi just sat down with his owner, head contently on little Ayaka's lap. "..If he actually turns out to be a bad guy, well, I'm a big girl! and you're my great partner! We'll take care of him right?"

Hearing that, Toshi barked in agreement.

If that relative of his owner indeed, turns out to be a bad guy, Toshi knows Ayaka wouldn't even have to call the mister to teach her relative a lesson.

And he will _not_ be playing nicely.

* * *

Soon enough, some men arrived, along with a friendly woman who took them to the place. She assured that her belongings are already in her room and all that's left is to meet him. Ayaka bowed and thanked the woman, who reminded her very seriously to immediately call her when something goes wrong. Ayaka watched the car go away before she took a deep breath and turned.

It's... a strange building.. apartment complex yes.. but.. for some reason its... lacking? Ayaka isn't too sure, but somehow she sensed that there aren't that many people living in it. She could tell just from the way she saw the people she could see becomes more and more scarce. There aren't many people around too..

Scratch that, no person is in sight. Anywhere.

"Woof!"

Ayaka flinched in surprise, she turned her attention to Toshi, who tilted his head just as she met his gaze as if to say _'What are you waiting for?'_

Taking a deep breath once more, she knocked on the door.

She waited a few seconds.

Then knocked again.

Finally, a nonchalant voice answered "Coming" The door opened a few more seconds later, revealing the man she talked to at the hospital for a short while. He seemed just like any regular guy, but more.. non-caring like? no.. not non-caring bad but.. more.. casual? with a mix of boredom?

Something along those words.

And also, he looks definitely like her stereotypical middle-aged uncle would.. 50% factor that made up that is he's bald. At the age of 25.

He looks disarming, because of the casual face he wore is always this..look of a simpleton's.

Ayaka looked at Toshi, who doesn't seem to have any strong opinion in meeting him and just matching her.. 'uncle's' expression. Blank.

Which means he's definitely not a bad guy.

The man- her uncle, gave her a small smile. "Amai Ayama-chan right? Come in."

"It's Ayaka sir. Amachi Ayaka" She corrected "And this is Toshi, my partner"

Toshi barked softly.

The m- uncle's smile disappeared, looking at her blankly. "Ah sorry, and no need to call me sir. Just call me with anything familiar" Her _uncle_ , muttered her name over and over, probably making himself familiar with it.

Wait.. call him familiar like.. uncle or brother?

What was his name again?

Like her uncle, Ayaka is also not good at remembering names. Sai? Saman? Sama?

 _Oh_.. Saitama..

So.. just uncle?.. but he's twenty-five, frankly that's not really a flattering word for that age.. so..

"Is Saitama-niisan okay?"

"That's fine." He answered "So then, I guess I'll show you your room." Ayaka nodded, following Saitama obediently and Toshi not too far behind.

The room is..okay. Smaller than her previous room but.. it's okay.. It's got just enough space for her and Toshi to move around, and also for her things.

"Need my help unpacking?"

"N-no thank you."

"Okay, then make sure to come out of the room for dinner when I call you"

"Yes. Thank you.. for everything.. Saitama-niisan." Ayaka bowed. "I'll make sure to help you with the house chores as best as I could"

"You don't need to bow. It's alright, no need" Saitama closed the door and left Ayaka with Toshi.

That does it. Ayaka likes Saitama. He's nice even if she's nervous around him.

But Ayaka doesn't feel okay with this situation.. about her almost free-loading. Granted that Ayaka's expenses will be paid by her family's savings, but Saitama would be taking care of Ayaka, so isn't it fair that he get to use some money from it at least? Why would Saitama say that he would never use a single penny for him when Ayaka herself knows the importance of money to adults?

 _"People are all different Aya-chan. There's always reasons why"_ Ayaka remembered Granny's saying.

She's confused, but promised to herself that she'll be as helpful as possible.

Oh yeah, speaking of being helpful, she should get started on fixing her things now and getting her room to look very presentable and homey.

A light tap caught her attention and she turned to Toshi, who is already beside the boxes, just waiting for her.

"Alright.. let's get started then."

* * *

Two hours later and Ayaka's finally done with putting her things all in the right places, from her futon to her clothes, and then to her other things like her things for school.

Ayaka frowned.

"Ahhh.. how troublesomeeee"

Toshi, lazily resting on his own 'day' bed, perked up at Ayaka's voice that spoke for the first time in two hours.

"If only you're allowed in schools Toshi~"

Toshi relaxed again when it turned out not to be a big deal.

He doubts he'll be able to sit still in that school doing nothing. According to his knowledge, school is where young humans learn, so what is Toshi going to do there? He's just going to be smothered with touches from handsy strangers just because he's 'cute'.

Allowed or not, Toshi's not going anywhere with lots of children. He could handle Ayaka (because she's _special)_ And _maybe_ just a few of her friends if she were able to make some, but definitely not a whole class or more.

Toshi shivered involuntarily. He is _never_ going to do a repeat of _that_ time at Ayaka's school. _ever_.

Ayaka, no clue of what's currently going on around her companion's mind, simply sighed, eyeing the last three boxes that was sealed very securely, more than the previous ones. Two boxes contained precious books that are in _no way_ her school books (her school books are already packed in her bag) and and the last box contains her favorite toys, her chemistry sets. All of them ranging from mediocre level to advance ones..and not to mention in one of the box of the most innocent-looking chemistry set, there contained her.. own personal formulas.

Toshi is intelligent enough that he didn't even need to sniff them to learn to stay away from her chemistry sets.. or go near while she's using them.

And Ayaka certainly isn't also unconsiderate enough to not clean up, especially the air, after using them. But she and Toshi definitely needs to find a base somewhere to use them more freely.. preferably somewhere with no risk of encountering any surprise monster attacks. With a place this deserted, she most likely wouldn't have much problem with finding abandoned bases. She and Toshi could definitely handle monsters in their own way too.

Mysterious Beings, or just plain monsters, are the bad non-human beings that Ayaka's Granny told her didn't exist fifteen years ago, and terrorizes cities. they have disaster levels ranging from wolf to legendary god level. It was only three years ago that some man made the Hero Association and Official Heroes appeared.

Ayaka's Granny experience taught her to learn not to rely to them, as they couldn't arrive the first second of threat and are humans still, albeit being powerful than regular people like them. Granny trained her and Toshi to defend themselves and run at the moment's notice, and along the way, how to attack them.

Of course Granny stopped the moment they could handle common wolf-level ones, and left Ayaka and Toshi the decision to pursue it. She warned Ayaka that she won't interfere with the 'dirty hero work' Ayaka's been doing, as long as she'll be responsible for her own actions.

Ayaka was proud, that she was better than common children her age, and she used her skills to defeat monsters, and dared to approach a demon-level monster.

It was a huge mistake.

Toshi paid the price for her stupidity.

Ayaka ignored the slight, dulled pang she felt as she remembered the day she learned that _hard lesson_ and moved the third box inside a medium-sized cabinet. She placed the books from the first and second box on top of the cabinet, since it was made to put books on top if not some display items.

Finally considering her job finished, she smiled and looked around her work.

It looks very comfy, with the right amount of sweetness appearance and her childishness in it, posters of her favorite T.V. shows hung up on the wall in the right angle, and the rest great looking..

Just kidding.

The room is a mess.

It's okay-looking, for a room that was arranged by an eleven-year old, but some things, like where the drawer is placed and how the posters were hanging definitely screamed _'HELP'_

Ayaka, near tears at the painful realization, had to call for Saitama, who was nice enough to help her with the rest.

The dinner that followed isn't that awkward thanks to the bonding they had while arranging her room, but Ayaka was still pretty embarassed that she couldn't manage to unpack and arrange her room entirely by herself.

So much for a wonderful start.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Baa-san -** Grandmother

 **Futon -** a type of low wooden sofa that can be unfolded for use as a bed.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello~

Months later after deleting my stories I just _have_ to do this again don't I? (;_;) The cycle of a fangirl never endssssss

Anyway, I hope I made this chapter okay, Saitama not too OOC perhaps? (I hope not. I tried my best. I really did)

Please let me hear your thoughts about this chapter and if you want this continued!

(I have some kind of plan written out, with Ayaka nothing more than a supporting character of course, *Because she's just a kid with her own problems*). One thing is for sure; my goal is for Ayaka to be able to _mature_ and grow. You know? Life lessons and stuff.

If you made it this far then thank you very much for taking your time to read this!

Adieu~


	2. Chapter 2

"Umm... Saitama-nii.. Excuse for asking but, Don't you have a job? Source of income?"

Saitama looked at his 'niece' staring back at him, her purple irises seeming to glow brighter with curiousity. Saitama debated on this, silence stretching each second.

It's still weird. This situation. Of all things he didn't imagine himself taking in a little orphaned girl and her pet-err partner. He didn't know a thing about kids, except that most are bratty and impolite. Also inquisitive.

He knew how to interact with them, but not _raise_ one, and it just.. weird.

He found himself not having a choice when he took her in, him agreeing only because both had the.. same circumstances. He's just here as her guardian. That's all there is to it. ..Though he wouldn't mind if they spend more time together. He's still a family afterall, he could understand the loneliness of her situation.

Saitama could sense that Ayaka's different in a way.. he couldn't tell _how_ but there's _something_ about her. Maybe her maturity, since she has a surprising large amount of it _,_ or maybe..

Whatever. Maybe he'll pick up something about her soon. He doesn't really wanna pry.

Ayaka, as if seeming his discomfort (what is up with that?), changed the subject thankfully.

"Then, what do you do most of the time? Hobby or interest?"

Eagerly, Saitama pointed a finger at himself, a small yet blank smile showing on his face.

"I'm a superhero as a hobby"

* * *

Superhero? A hobby?

As far as Ayaka knew, she hasn't seen a superhero like her uncle.. so.. like he just helps people for fun? Her uncle doesn't seem to be the type to be able to defeat monsters with that type of laid back attitude.. in fact Ayaka couldn't even imagine him _running_ from them, like he wouldn't have cared?

Ayaka is confused. She doesn't know what to make with that piece of information, so she set it aside from now and asked other question, like his favorite food or dislikes..

For now she should focus on getting to know her uncle more.

* * *

Ayaka hummed a little tune as she made her way around the more desolated part of the city, Toshi walking ahead near her protectively.

As much as she's enjoying more time in musing with the great (although wrecked) view, she really needs to find somewhere to make a base on. Preferably a building's basement.. which will not be a huge trouble with being cleaned.

She spared a glance at her partner, eyeing Toshi's tail and hip. Maybe she should take him for maintenance? Z city is quite rumoured for its heavily strong monsters around and if she wants Toshi to live she has to consider getting some parts of him replaced.. specially his hind legs..

Toshi barked, taking Ayaka by surprise that she almost didn't catch him running towards small building. Ayaka followed Toshi curiously.

"You think this is a good place?"

"Woof!"

"..huh..." The little girl shrugged and proceeded to get inside, trusting her partner enough to at least explore the building.

The building looks like a really old office building, but with it's small size its probably more of a small branch. Ayaka couldn't trust it to be able to keep off the rain because it's missing really huge chunks of itself (not that the other buildings around are any better). The 'rooms' were without doors and it's pretty damp around too...

Ayaka continued looking and inspected closer, rapping the wall. The walls are really sturdy, it surely wouldn't collapse any time soon even with some light earthquakes. She could make something out in one of the room if she found something completely covered. It's not too far away from her uncle's house but not too close either.. A good building... now if only find that room..

Ayaka explored the spaces and went to each 'room' nonchalantly, Toshi having gone the opposite direction to cover more ground.

Two barks echoed across the dark hall and Ayaka jogged towards where Toshi is.

Like other rooms, it also had holes in it, allowing light to pass through. It was slightly bigger than other rooms, but it looked nothing special..just.. also less dirtier. Then she noticed Toshi's paws lightly scraping against..some wood.. blocking a way..

Could it be?

The block fell with a loud sound with Ayaka's push, Ayaka wrinkling her nose as dust flew up and scattered again.

"Woof!"

It seems it was blocking a basement.. huh..

A small feeling of hope ran through her as she went through her backpack and pulled out a flashlight. She gave it a good pat and switch it on, slowly illuminating the basement as she went down, Toshi once again ahead.

Excitement took her as she looked around. It was a huge basement, though there are a lot of number of useless papers and boxes around (not to mention all the heavy dirt and dust), she could deal with this.

Toshi turned his head towards her, eyes shining in what seemed like pride.

..Her partner was outright shouting ' _Praise me! Praise me!'_

Ayaka squealed in delight, picking up the large and heavy dog. She couldn't really _carry_ him because she's too small for him (he would be just in her exact height if he managed to walk around anthropomorphically), but she managed to hug him for a few seconds "Toshi, this is great! You're the best!"

Arranging her room might have been a problem, but not this.

* * *

The next day was Ayaka's first day at school. After that whole exploration thing yesterday, Ayaka and her uncle spent the afternoon watching some T.V. shows until they remembered Ayaka will have classes starting today, and he decided its her bed time.

Her morning was.. as laid-back and domestic as it could be. She woke up before dawn, went for a run with Toshi and strangely enough, her uncle. Then she helped her uncle cook and prepare her bento right after she took a bath. Then she got dressed and got taken to school with her uncle and Toshi.

Entering the school was kind of.. nerve-wracking for Ayaka. She was accelerated, and her peers should have been with the _freshmen of middle school_ , but got sophomores of _high school_ instead. No, there are no mistake, she got into school early and got accelerated in the second grade. And _yes_ , she knows how awkward this would be.

..They would not see her as an equal..but someone very young and naive.. they'll just.. see the little girl...

Ayaka did her best anyway. She brought out her best smile and appeared as approachable as possible. She managed to find some people who she had lunch with, and it went okay..

Though she could feel it.

They were treating her more like a kid than their equal.

For some strange reason.. Ayaka would feel this pang, a blow, every time it was stressed that she _is just a kid_. A little _helpless_ girl that can't do anything better.

She would feel belittled. and honestly sad.

Ayaka pondered in some part of her mind how her uncle didn't seem like most of those adults and could say things about her inexperience (mostly about house chores) without making her insecure about it.

Then she thought back again about her 'lunch mates'. Kind people, very helpful.. they surely didn't mean it.. but..

She could feel tears coming.. she really could..just..

Ayaka gasped in surprise, her mind belatedly registering a wet ticklish tongue licking her cheek.

Toshi stared back at her, tongue hanging and eyes without any discernable emotion, before he attacked her again with licks until Ayaka ended up laughing.

"Wha-haha-Tosh-ahahahaha" Ayaka clutched her stomach, unable to stop her fits "-sto-haha-oopppp-hahahaha"

Ayaka was out of breath by the time he stopped, stomach tight from all the laughing. She glared at Toshi, whom just looked back at her with a chiding gaze.

She finally understood what Toshi meant.

Whatever happens, Toshi would always keep her happy.

(Actually, Toshi tickled her because she kept making irritating groggy sounds while he's trying to sleep.)

* * *

It was around midnight when Ayaka woke up from her sleep, pale and drenched in cold sweat.

She was gasping heavily, desperately trying to breath.

 _So painful.. can't...breath.._

Clutching her chest, she crawled towards her bag, one hand fumbling to get it

 _Where is it? -Haa-ow..._

Seconds ticked by and she was getting more desperate.

She couldn't find it.

 _..No.._

Cold, heavy dread dawned on her as she searched and searched, eyes quickly moving around in search.

Ayaka flinched and got ready to attack as she felt something press her.

!

..It was just Toshi..and he was holding something...

"Tha..anks.." She rasped, quickly getting the offered item, hands clumsily opening it.

And with shaking hands she quickly picked up one of the small tablets inside and consumed it.

Ayaka suddenly felt extremely light headed.. but she could feel the pain subsiding..

Tears flowed down, and Ayaka quickly reached for the worried dog hovering on her to hug.

 _She was so scared.._

Toshi worriedly looked at his partner, before he let out a breath and closed his eyes, pointedly ignoring the sickly green glowing spots covering his partner

* * *

 **AN:** Hello~

Thank you so much for all the review, favs, and follows! I'm really happy to see you all have enjoyed those reviews made my day!

And sorry in advance, I got exams coming up next week and also other school stuff so expect it to take a bit more longer to update.

I'm thinking of making an omake when Genos appears to make up for that though. Question is, can you guess when? Hehehe..

So that's all for today, Please leave a review of what you think of the story so far. I'd really appreciate it.

Ciao~

Special shoutout to **Glass The Absol** for being my 1st reviewer!


	3. Chapter 3

_Drip.. Drop.. Drip.._

 _Something is dripping..._

 _..I feel numb.._

 _Hey..._

 _Why doesn't it hurt?_

 _Why...why are you looking at me like that? .. How can those eyes be so accusing..when they're so empty and hollow?_

 _Stop looking at me like that! ..S..t..o..p.._

 _I didn't do it!_

 _W..why...?.._

 _I..I.._

* * *

Ayaka's eyes opened abruptly, waking up with a scowl on her face.

Just when she though she's going to have such a good night's sleep...

It's one thing to get woken up by her.. condition. but it's totally another thing to get woken up by bad dreams.

Ayaka ran her hand through her hair, trying to lessen the beads of cold sweat she had attained again.

This is one messed up night.

* * *

Toshi woke up at the same time as always, the time without the sun rising yet. He wishes it would be Sunday everyday so he could wake up later but he knows he has to keep in shape to keep up with Ayaka.

..Speaking of her.. She doesn't seem to be training much lately..just.. warm ups.. and setting up the lab..

If anyone asks if Ayaka's some illegal child scientist, Toshi would answer that nope. Ayaka's a poison and disease master. A phys- physicist? no.. she's a.. phys..ician. Yeah. physician.

She finds cure for diseases and deals with poison and all its jazz. How she tests its effectiveness and how it works? Well, that's Ayaka's thing to show.

Toshi stretched comfortably, setting his hind legs' gears. It made a low whirring nose, and Toshi noticed if feels.. a bit more rougher..somehow

He might need to remind Ayaka to check it

Memories flashed through his mind, phantom pains ghosting on his lower body.

 _He is also to blame. It's his selfishness that led him to this and Ayaka's guilt._

..Time to beat his twenty minute record of running around town before Ayaka wakes up.

...

That's strange.. Ayaka seems to have gotten up already..

* * *

"What are you thinking about?"

Ayaka flinched, not expecting to hear a voice anytime soon.

The sun hasn't rose yet, and Ayaka was sure there's still some time left before she joins her uncle in his morning jogs...

So what is he doing up and talking to her? And asking question she _really_ couldn't answer right now? She doesn't even know _what_ is she looking for in her thoughts too!

It took maybe a few beats of silence.

"...Hey.. Saitama-nii.. how would you feel if a bunch of people ends up hating you because something happened that you couldn't manage to stop?"

Ayaka's eyes went to look at her uncle's face for a few seconds, it's still as unreadable as ever.. and he's not even looking at her.

"Did you promise them something or was it your fault?"

"I didn't and.. it was.. an accident.. I could never fix.."

"Did you do your best to stop it?"

"..Yes"

"What were you thinking?"

"That I just..wanted to help.."

A large, reassuring hand suddenly rested at Ayaka's head and ruffled her hair. She looked at her uncle in surprise,

"If your intention wasn't bad at all then it's fine isn't it? I think you're a good kid."

"..."

Ayaka looked down, pursing her lips as she sank deep into her thoughts once more.

Saitama sat beside her and waited for the sunrise with her silently.

He invited Ayaka for a light jog later and also with helping him prepare their breakfast. He smiled a little, when Ayaka had tugged on his shirt and with a small voice said;

"..Thank you.."

* * *

It was already four in the afternoon, Ayaka had just finished with school, and she was running back to home in a frenzy. Normally, by three she was supposed to be going home already, but doing her private, after-school training took a longer time than usual. She had told Toshi to go home first.

She was really rushing.. till she saw an obstacle that she couldn't possibly resist.

Ayaka looked away.

Then she looked back.

She looked away.

...It's no use.

Ayaka's shoulders sagged in defeat, sighing as she accepted that she's going to be late for the show no matter what.

Her expression turned into a friendly smile, body posture going for cheerful and helpful as she approached the elderly woman.

"Please let me help you"

The old lady looked at Ayaka with mild surprise, no doubt not expecting such a little girl helping her out, but she felt immensely grateful that she got help.

Sometimes those heroes can be pretty ignorant to an elderly in trouble, going for those flashy fights with those monsters instead

How saddening..

"My.. how kind. Thank you dearie" The old lady said as she handed over some of her bags of groceries.

Ayaka smiled, walking with the lady a step behind, so the lady wouldn't be able to look at Ayaka's disappointed expression. She was conflicted.

She was blaming her soft spot for the elderly for this. Super Detective Chickie is about to start in ten minutes and she's going to be late!

Should she tell the elderly to hurry up?

No. That's really disrespectful.

Ayaka's hands twitched.

...Maybe carry the elderly and run?

...No. Not a good idea.

She groaned mentally.

Toshi is back at the apartment probably watching it while meanwhile she's struggling with this.

...Oh God. Ayaka's being outright shallow here. These thoughts are so offensive!

She frowned. Granny would beat her down to the ground if she ever did any of those, or even _considered_ them.

B-but.. Super Detective Chickie...

Ayaka looked at her red shirt, which currently had Super Detective Chickie printed on it.

Than she remembered her Granny's voice, full of wisdom and occasionally helpful

 _"Ayaka-chan..remember my sweet dear...when you realize you're being an_ _ **obnoxious imbecile,**_ _you_ _ **suck it up and make it right**_ _"_

...Okay.. not the best words coming from an elderly woman to a little girl, but she got the point.

Ayaka's expected to act grown up and mature.

And grown up and mature she's going to be.

She's helping a person in trouble. And Ayaka would feel happy when the person helping her would be happy to help her.

* * *

After Ayaka helped the kind old lady, she was given a bag of candy for being such a 'good example to other people', Ayaka was _really_ uncomfortable, as she doesn't like receiving things from anyone..

The old lady was stubborn though, as she pushed it on her chest.

Ayaka returned it quickly and ran, shouting "Your welcome!"

...Well that was what she planned.

Halfway through running away the old woman _hurled_ the bag at her, making her trip. while still wearing that _kind_ and _harmless_ smile.

No. Ayaka isn't hallucinating. The old woman _friggin_ ' _hurled_ it at her, like threw it to around her leg area in the speed of light.

..Not the speed of light exactly but you get the point.

"You best not test me dearie.."

The old woman is kinda scary...

Ayaka didn't move from her sitting position, still on the ground with the bag of candy on her lap, dumbfounded as she stared at the old lady go inside her apartment like she _didn't just fling a bag of candy at her_.

It was seconds after that, that Ayaka jumped and ran again, faster than ever to catch up to the show. If she's lucky, it'll be only in the middle of the episode when she arrives.

Still... that lady certainly doesn't seem to be so weak anymore..

What is it with old ladies and their _secret_ strengths?

But Ayaka and her weakness to old people are to blame too.. Just her luck she always seem to pick out the weird ones..

* * *

When Ayaka got home she cried when she realized she was now looking at the end credits of the film.

Saitama was looking at her with a strangely thoughtful gaze.

* * *

 _He was getting impatient._

 _His best creation, his precious, precious, creation..._

 _ **She** who has surely grown and developed well despite getting taken away from him_

 _He tried recreating her.. but none came as great as her.._

 _The intelligence, the strength,_ _ **the potential..**_

 _She will come back into his arms he knows._

 _But where is she?_

 _..His daughter..._

* * *

 ** _AN:_** Aaaaand that's a wrap!

Hello! Finally done with this chapter xD..which.. the importance doesn't make the plot move but more of throwing some light on Ayaka and how she acts.

Actually this makes me wonder myself how I'll come to approach the plot -.-"

So sorry I'm late in posting this guys! (and only to receive this kind of chapter haha...)

But, honestly, _wow_. This story seems to have receive quite an amount of follows and favs! I'm so happy! ヾ(*´▽｀)ﾉ

So on towards the omake I talked about, I got three kept with me, but I don't think they're suitable to post it yet, so as a result I have to ask you guys..

 **What kind of omake do you want?**

I'm willing to look through suggestions, and write one if I think I could do it (Consider it an apology for being late and a thank you for the support so far)

And also, **What do you think of Ayaka so far? Do you think she'll be able to join the Heroes Association?** (though that's looking impossible for now)

I'm insecure about her since I know I don't have much of a solid build of her yet (still exploring her) and I'm still trying to make Toshi less.. bland..

You won't believe the nerves I get whenever I update the story.. :T

So please share your thoughts!

Thank you for reading this far, I'd really appreciate it if you leave a review about it.

Ciao~


	4. Chapter 4

Ayaka discreetly looked at her uncle, who was washing the dishes while humming.

She was in a state of disbelief and confusion.

What Ayaka knew so far from living with her uncle for about two months now was that he's _really_ like the domestic type of men. Shopping for bargains, doing housechores, lazing around.. Really _REALLY_ _normal._ And super nice guy. Albeit lazy sometimes.

But one incident scratched it all up, crumpled, and tossed to flames.

She was left speechless.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

 _"Aya-chan, you okay?" Asked Saitama, looking at her with concern as he hovered over them. He didn't dare touch them, as static was still clinging to him._

 _The left side of his body was splattered with the mysterious being's blood, who's now pretty much dead._

 _A dragon level threat. Beaten and dead. With just one punch..._

 _One punch was all it took._

 _And her uncle.. her uncle who has a bad habit of being late always when taking her home or walking her to school.. didn't get as much as a scratch after defeating it._

 _Were her eyes deceiving her? Is there some kind of trick to this?_

 _He made everything look so easy it_ _ **felt and looked**_ _so unreal_

 _Only when she was done did she notice Saitama's strange aura._

 _"You guys.. are idiots!" He shouted. Ayaka flinched at the mad tone.. "Didn't anyone teach you to run?! What if I had arrived late?!"_

 _They were actually both about to engage it..but.._

 _"I don't care if you could fight but can't you at least see if you have a chance?! What if you died!?" He proceeded to give them both an earful.._

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Ayaka had felt like exactly like a bad puppy, because she couldn't hide the fact that she also got a sprain from attempting to engage the monster and got a sprain from getting thrown off by it.

Her uncle looked at her with surprising attentiveness and concern, which made it worse, and Ayaka who got used to his mostly impassive face that displayed little emotion, knew that he's genuinely feeling guilty.

He's..a super nice guy..

He's.. a super guy.

Yeah..

Ayaka could remember now his insane amounts of exercises that looked easy compared to other's strengthening methods (Chemicals, mutations, replacing body parts to mechanical ones..). Ayaka went through harsher methods along with Toshi.. but.. her uncle.. he could even surpassed some heroes- no. Even get into S-class easily. Ayaka could feel it..the heavy aura she felt when Saitama punched the electric being. She would have fainted if he took more than three seconds in releasing it.

After that incident came a lot more like that and Ayaka still couldn't get used to his power. It's just too surreal..

 _"I'm a hero for a hobby"_

So.. he _is_ serious about that 'hero for a hobby' business.. but how come he didn't register at the Heroes Association to earn some money while at it? There is no information about any Saitama in their database..

Ayaka leaned back the couch with a soft 'thump'.

Her uncle is so weird.

...And kind of.. really awesome too..

Ayaka could feel a familial affection for her uncle growing.

* * *

 _"There is a mysterious massive mosquito outbreak this year, reportedly from a new species, and they have been sighted here in Z-city, You are advised to stay inside your homes'_

Ayaka petted Toshi gently, making the dog as comfortable as she could. Toshi certainly didn't mind the attention, as he licked his partner's cheek before resting his head back on Ayaka's lap.

..Massive mosquito outbreak..

Ayaka's skin suddenly got goosebumps, the hair on her neck standing up from the image of a large swarm near her.

There was a sudden growl. and that was not her stomach.

"Ah! Sorry!" Ayaka have been scratching too hard. Maybe she should eat this out.. and watch some documentary while at it.. preferably without insects..

Patting Toshi as a warning, she stood up, smiling at the fact that its not that hard to stand anymore without crutches.

She knows she should probably call her uncle for this.. but he's done a lot already.. she shouldn't rely on her uncle too much. Plus she could finally get rid of this tomorrow!

..Huh?

Come to think of it.. where is he?

* * *

Saitama sweatdropped, standing in front of the door in all his naked glory. Uncertainty in his mind.

He shouldn't have dismissed the cyborg a while ago..

Saitama might now be that caring about what state he is in right now but he's sure children aren't allowed to see.. this.

Eh..Whatever. She probably wouldn't react too badly.

 _He remembers the time from the hospital where a man ran, naked and being chased by nurses, and she didn't even blink an eye, merely furrowing her brows in the strange display._

So Saitama knocked.

* * *

 **Next day: Afternoon  
**

Ayaka was worried.

He's late.

Sure they would be at least a few minutes late in taking her home but not _this_ late.

Saitama told her they are going to the supermarket sale.. and it's today!

So why hasn't he fetched her from school yet?

Hissing as she realized she messed up the recipe, she discarded the strange mixture and cleaned up, hanging her lab coat by the door after.

Class hours are long gone. And most would naturally be uninterested in what the school's laboratory has to offer. There was this senior with nerdy glasses and wild blue hair though, who would sometimes come by and help her or do his own thing, but he doesn't seem to be dropping in today.

Ayaka looked out the window. There were still students around, and as irritated as Ayaka might be she's still a bit worried about them. Why can't they be good kids and go home before dark?

..Ayaka realized she's not the person who should say that..but she can justify it with knowing how to defend herself.

School for her is.. boring. She would listen to the teacher drone on, classmates chatter and laugh, and the food in the canteen isn't really remarkable (She would always prefer the home-cooked meals with her uncle). The mangas and anime she saw totally didn't match. Or it may be just her.

She could feel some part of herself mad at not making obvious effort into socializing with others but the other part of her could care less at talking to uninteresting people. Why bother hanging around people you're not having fun with when she could better use it with reading more advance materials and training?

Ayaka could remember the words.. that she wasn't raised to waste time like a child.

* * *

Ayaka got the hint that her uncle was busy when Toshi just took her instead.

But it made her wonder what issue could be so big he would miss out on the sale.

Stopping a few steps before she could see the ruins of their apartment area, she turned back and decided to take the liberty of shopping for her uncle instead, trying to recall all of the food they had been buying for the sale and recalling all the stuff they're low on right now.

On the way back, it just so happened that License-less Rider just happened to be around and he was outraged by the fact that a little defenseless girl (Ayaka was sure that Toshi snorted, despite being a dog), was around at night carrying 'too-heavy' grocery bags on the way home without a 'guardian'.

Ayaka also just happened to be in a good mood of getting a Super Detective Chicke freebie that she was happy enough not to mention the fact that she could drug him in every way imaginable before he could even finish his heroic monologue.

License-less Rider also must have the power of growing on people because pretty soon Ayaka felt really comfortable with him. She chatted with him happily and asked innocent questions just because he's polite and respectful towards Ayaka (as respectful as you can be towards a child-stranger anyway)

She even gave him a cherry-flavored lollipop for helping her.. and for finally agreeing to stop before they get anywhere near their apartment. Wouldn't want the rider to go tell off Saitama now right?

* * *

At the sight of the said apartment, Ayaka had panicked, minds already forming lots of conclusions. It was only when Saitama arrived with a cyborg stranger, fast and also panicked that Ayaka breathed in relief.

Saitama meanwhile, felt like Ayaka is currently a god-send and proceeded to hug her in relief.

"..You made it..." He said, very touched.

Ayaka felt awkward (for this isn't something to be _so_ touched about) but she also felt oddly accomplished and proud.

This is why when the cyborg introduced himself as 'Genos', Saitama's 'disciple', she didn't like him too much.

It was the fact that she thinks he looks like a badass cyborg that kept her polite and neutral to him. And also prevented her from outright glaring.

* * *

 **AN:** Hey!

So Ayaka's dislike towards Genos is with reason. She's not used to sharing someone's attention. Her Granny, as I portrayed her so far, spends most of her time along with Ayaka, if we also count a deeper past that is yet to be revealed (OCs with angsty pasts are overdone.. but I can't help it), sharing attention doesn't sit too well with her. Unless she's uninterested with you. Ayaka pegs me as someone who wants your undivided attention when spending time with her.

And coupled by the fact that Saitama is only person around close to Ayaka (besides Toshi), I don't think she will take Genos well, until he does something Ayaka would really like and approve. *coughmaybebribehercough*

So thoughts? Comments? Please leave a review! *coughimareviewwhoresorrycough*

Cuz so far this is more like a series of drabbles of some sort...

 **About the omake:** Since no one suggested anything yet I'm withholding it, sorry! (but that means you can still suggest in the review section until further notice!)

Thanks for reading!

Adieu~


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

" _Your purpose is to live for her."_

 _"She is your master"_

 _He is raised as a pup somewhere with dull white walls, where strange humans would do sorts of things to him like prick his neck to insert a liquid._

 _They tell him he's an enhanced. He's he's made to serve someone._

 _Serve who?_

 _Why would he?_

 _She is the reason he's here in the first place!_

 _This isn't fair!_

* * *

 **TV:**

 **"-.. and now we shall interview one of the most successful business tycoon of A city! He is none other that Mr. Edward St-.."**

"You don't like me." Said Genos once Saitama went to cook their lunch.

 **"-..Now tell us, how do you keep such an amazing business thriving?"**

Ayaka paused from brushing Toshi's fur, turning her head from the television to match the cyborg's gaze. Genos noticed how she didn't completely turn towards his direction.

"I don't." She answered "..Not right now at least..." Ayaka added thoughtfully before she turned back to the television

 _ **"-.. *chuckles* It's because it's my goal to keep this country healthy, and of course, also because of my family..-"**_

Ayaka didn't tell him how she came to dislike him.

He didn't ask either.

 _ **"-.. I just think of my family and I get motivated because I want to make sure they are happy and well"**_

Genos went so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice the strange expression in his teacher's niece

 **"Pardon me but you didn't peg me as a family-oriented man! I'm surprised! But wait- Aren't you an orphan? So you mean-.."**

* * *

While strolling through the town, Ayaka went near a store which dress' caught her eyes.

There, she saw this pristine dress, It has glitters sparkled among the hem like the stars in the clear night sky in the gradient dark blue fabric, it's pretty, like it was made for a princess.

She remembers something, and her eyes gazed at the direction of the dress with longing and sadness.

But it wasn't the dress she was looking at.

It was what it represented to her.

And just like what she did to it before, she turned her back to it.

* * *

She went to a dark alley with some incomprehensible graffiti-filled wall, and went through series of twists and turns. To an outsider, who didn't know the Dark Alley, they would just end up back outside again, or unluckily in some space filled with violent hoodlums, but if you knew where you're going and know where to turn, you will find yourself.. in front of a brick wall.

Ayaka snorted, looking sideways to his a secret button in the small concave on the wall. Without as much as a hiss, the small part of the wall on the other side slid down to reveal stairs underground. When she got down, she got a card from her bag and slid it towards the scanner, putting her finger near it to scan her fingerprint. Toshi merely had to let it recognize his eyes.

The place gave a small chime and the wooden-like door (it isn't really wooden, but some thick metal made to be look like one) opened.

The owner is cautious, anyone can tell by this much.

The interior is styled like cafe, with some sort of slow, dark, jazz playing on the background softly. Several customers quickly eyes the newcomer, only for most to avert their eyes just as quickly. Ayaka smiled like a child at those who dared to meet her eyes. Toshi was quick to growl at them.

They're all humans here. Not a robot to be found. Ayaka wouldn't have a hard time at all to drug them if she liked. Plus the staff here are more fond of her, which is all the more reason to be confident.

She took a seat right in front of the counter and put her elbows on top of it, her head leaning into her right hand's palm.

"You're early, Ei-chan."

...So her code name is A. Does it matter?

Ayaka ignored her irritation at her inability to choose better names.

"Aren't you supposed to be happy I'm early instead?" Ayaka pouted.

The long haired young man with blond hair and foxy smile, who could be somewhere near thirty, laughed softly, pushing his glasses up a bit. He politely put out his hand and Ayaka handed him the small pouch. Inside, are a dozen small vial, each filled with different poison and substances the man ordered.

The man continued smiling, as he said. "I apologize, but please wait patiently. Your item will be here soon. In the meantime, will there be any inquiries you want to make?" Translation: Do you need to learn some information for free?

This place is practically a gold mine for information and blackmail. Aside from the fact that they have most of the things you need, from weapons to assassins. It has practically everything. With the right price, you'll be able to buy them.

It is exclusive, of course, as the only ways you could be a member is either being chosen by one of the top members or customers, or be influential and wealthy enough to do so. Once you have become a member, one of the staff will become your only 'server' and will get anything you request. You could even sell them something.

Your server will also be the one to kill you once you act unsatisfactory or run your mouth about their shop.

The Dark Shop has their ways, and once you have crossed them, they will stop at nothing to take your life. They don't fear anything. They uphold their system strictly and has their own rules.

Once you step into the shop you are in their territory. And therefor, theirs to take.

Ayaka feeling completely random, but like to hear Gale's voice, her server, so she just asked about Heroes Association and its heroes. It will be no use to ask him any personal questions, one way or another, it'll just be deflected or meet silence.

Gale lead Ayaka to an empty table nearby and began to talk. After a while, he promptly excused himself and went back, telling her the item has arrived and he's retrieving it. Toshi just decided its his time for a nap so he just laid asleep on her lap.

"Thank you for your purchase." A beautiful red-haired woman, whom Ayaka know by now is Misaki, bowed politely to an emerging assassin by one of the equipment doors. It isn't hard to tell that the person is an assassin at all. Since he's wearing really light clothing, and, if you look closely, some ninja weapons.

And they know each other.

"Sonic?"

The said person looked at Ayaka, glaring. But somehow, had this slightly pained expression as his hand slightly inched towards the lower part of his body.

Ayaka narrowed her eyes back. Did the Spandex Wonder decided to be a 'creep' and did something to Misaki? Ah no.. maybe he tried something and got smacked down by her? Possible. He's stupid enough not to put metal plates in other sensitive parts of his body. Like _that_ part. Ayaka heard that that is every man's ultimate weakness, and it just didn't make sense he didn't include _that_ too.

Sonic didn't seem to be in the mood for a conversation and just walked out, eyes still narrowed.

He walks slightly weirder too.

Pfft.. maybe he got totally _owned_ by someone else.

He's a jerk. And despite both of them being in some sort of provider-consumer trade Ayaka thinks he deserves to be put down a bit.

Arrogant upcoming infamous criminals and assassins needed those. In a lot of doses.

..Huh.. maybe Ayaka should research on personality-altering potions?

Ayaka's eyes started to carry a strange gleam she would wear whenever she has a straight-out perfect goal.

Gale, knowing her personality by now, just retained his polite smile when he came back and saw it.

It just means something new to sell.

* * *

"Aya-chan, what is it like with your Granny?" Saitama asked later that night, without taking his eyes from the television after chewing the microwaved popcorn. He didn't mean anything by asking it, and is merely curious on how Ayaka turned out like..this.. questionable kid.

Ayaka's hands, merely inches away from getting to the popcorn bowl, stopped. She straightened up slightly and suddenly looked a bit solemn.

Saitama quickly sensed her change of demeanor. "Ah, sorry, you don't have to tell me."

Ayaka shook her head.. "My Granny is.. a weird but kind old lady. Sometimes she's kind then the next thing she turns very demanding.. but she... she cooks a _very_ nice hotpot. and she..tells me stories and lessons.. she's like any regular grandmas, except I like her more than any crazy old cat lady next door." She smiled bitterly. The expression looking a bit surreal on the 12 years-old.

Saitama offered her the bowl of popcorn.

"She sounds like a great lady"

Ayaka nodded, smiling a bit. It wasn't a shady smile, but a soft pleasant one.

* * *

 _"Daughter, open your eyes. And_ _ **feel.**_ _Its not only a good brain you need, but good senses. You are special._ _ **Use it**_ _"_

Ayaka could remember her father's words. It rang out within her mind, and her thoughts began to ripple.

In this place, she is alone. In this place she can let go. Her body will move instinctively based on the drills grounded onto her.

She began to direct mind towards her _feelings_. Her mind and her feelings towards every people she met

Ayaka remembered what her parents were like, what her grandma were like, what the other were like.. what her partner is like..

Toshi... he is important to her, a pillar, a support. When everything falls he will be there.. and so will she.

Ayaka's feelings toward people confuses even her. Sometimes she wouldn't like them just by looking at them, she didn't know why but she would feel instant feelings of refusal. And it isn't even more about whether the person would be good or bad.

How does she feel towards the new people she meet?

Her uncle, Saitama.. like a clean basin full of clear water. He doesn't go by what everyone meant by 'justice' and doesn't judge instantly at all. He is calm. He is understanding. Leveled. He isn't pushy nor too nagging.. he's.. it just like breathing a fresh breeze of air. Scentless, cool and refreshing. Maybe he's more like wind? or air? It doesn't matter because she knows she's ready to do anything if he were to be in any need.

Which is funny since Ayaka pretty much know now that he's not the strongest man then no one is.

Mumen Rider is.. amusing? Amusing is the first word that comes up in her mind. But well, he's like this typical chivalrous knight she read in books, only modern and.. weird. His.. choice of hero costume that is.

Actually no, never mind that part. She temporarily forgot she have seen heroes with far worse tastes (and most of the times its either extravagantly dressed or barely dressed. Trust her, she's seen scantly dressed women too much, and then some heavy armored 'heroes') _Heroes are friggin weirdos._

..Anyway, Ayaka doesn't know what she saw in him.. the amount of selflessness he has is annoying but she likes him nonetheless. Or maybe it's because she likes taking advantage of the poor man to always treat her some snacks whenever they meet. She's not sure either.

Genos... is like.. a white.. plate.

Yeah, you read right. Go on.

To Ayaka, because he's a pure, clean white plate, she doesn't like him. He's serious character. And so far he's more like the type who dislikes everything 'evil'. If Mumen Rider is the open-minded knight who does his best despite the odds, Ayaka could see Genos would soon turn out to be the righteous paladin who slays everything known evil even if they didn't do anything. He strives for strength.. but for what? Justice? Righteous Paladin.. huh.. title fits.

And yet..

He's empty. He's lost.

With the wrong move he could be broken completely.

Ayaka doesn't like it.

Sensing heavy fatigue, Ayaka tried to catch her breath, her eyes slowly started focusing.. a sense of helplessness and frustration bubbled along with it. She is _weak_. she knows that. Toshi knows that.

But she _will_ be stronger too.

 _Huh?.._

 _..Why?_

Ayaka is lost too.

She only has Toshi. and the promise to fulfill.

She doesn't know what to do..

She touched her chest, near where her heart is, frowning.

In one of its beats, it glowed the usual, sickly neon green glow Ayaka is all too familiar with.

Bathed in the soft light of the moon, Ayaka felt more lonely _and_ helpless.

What does she live for, really?

* * *

"Sensei, excuse me for asking this, but, don't you think your niece is strange?"

Saitama curiously looked at Genos, who just looked back blankly.

Genos continues; "From my observation, she doesn't act like any normal kid, and she would be out of the house constantly." Genos actually wanted to find out more, but he felt it will be innapropriate and too prodding.

Saitama scratched the back of his neck. It wasn't that he didn't notice it, nor does he not care. But more like he's uncomfortable about asking about other people's business. He would only take baby steps and let the person willingly share. And from what he knows, Ayaka is the type not to mention anything if it doesn't matter or unimportant at the moment. And her past doesn't exactly matter since he knows Ayaka is a good kid. Albeit sometimes she would have some questionable morals.

Genos, however, is suspicious.

Saitama might be a bit curious, but he knew such things shouldn't be poked at too often, especially if its a kid.

"Genos. I met someone who declared to be my 'rival' a while ago.."

* * *

 **AN: Hello!**

So okay.. I know this is..pretty late.. but I.. got lost on the path of life? Hahahaha... okay..so I got sidetracked...and had a hard time finding inspirations :V

I've been trying to brew out some kind of plan but so far.. meh.. ;_; I'm at a lost. And yeah... no displays about her abilities in battle yet.. but maybe I'd give insight in the next chappie? (which might be next year by the way)

No Christmas omake has been made sadly.. but I'm thinking of making a valentines one, where Ayaka wrecks havoc with some love potions. Just thinking.. it might not turn out right though..

Sorry I'm late! And WOW 100+ follows! I honestly can't do this without you all there to support me, so sincerely, thank you so much!

 **Question: What do you all think of King?  
**  
Thoughts? Comments? Just leave a review or feel free to PM me!

Happy holidays everyone!

Ciao!~


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: *sighs*** I've been uninspired to write this lately.. sorry, from now on updates would be pretty erratic. I'm kind of running out of ideas for this story. I thought I had the whole story plan figured out, but meh, I can't seem to settle on it. But worry not! because I would do my best to finish the story! (maybe. I really don't have much ideas left). Also, thanks for all the favs and follows! and double thanks for those reviews! I really appreciate them!

 **Warning:** profanities

And also don't follow strangers! Or even think about experimenting on people! Ayaka's kinda messed up so yeah.

* * *

Heroic Daze

* * *

 _A distant voice hums around._

 _But I can't recognize you no matter what I try_

* * *

Heroic Daze

* * *

Ayaka blinked, awareness to reality returning as her eyes focused. She was welcomed with the sound of the rain falling down, and the smell of bacon and eggs.

To her surprise, it's not Saitama cooking, but Genos.

"I see you're fully awake now, Good morning. Teacher is still sleeping so I took the liberty of cooking this time."

"G-Good..morning.." Ayaka answered, confused. It's not everyday you see a cyborg cooking for you, if not a straight-laced cyborg like him studying under a guy as easygoing and simple as her uncle.

Suddenly the image of Genos being like the mom and Saitama being like a dad hit her thoughts. It confused Ayaka, _a lot,_ and she reddened, not knowing what came over her to think such.. weird things.

But it didn't completely disturb her.

"Ayaka-san?"

Somehow it seems she warmed up to the cyborg after these past couple of days. There's something in him that seemed to.. soften up? Ayaka couldn't put a term on it but the cyborg certainly got likeable, more.. human? It's something along those words.

Yet she may like him a lot more now, but that doesn't really change the fact that she noticed the cyborg keeping a closer eye on them. Maybe he's worried about her safety, or maybe he's worried about her uncle's safety (which is more likely), but Ayaka doesn't like people snooping into her business.

 _'What if he comes to hate her?'_

Ayaka flinched.

She remembered Genos' gaze on her and she quickly smiled placidly. But it looked weird and forced

"I'm just hungry."

"I see. Then please be a little more patient, I'm almost done"

…

"Genos-san?"

"What is it?"

"Do you need food? I mean, are you powered by, um, like a battery, or food?"

"I can be powered by both actually. But food only provides me with energy only adequate for necessary movements like walking and running. For more advanced movements like using my attacks, a medium with higher energy will be required."

"..Ah.. I see.. but can you still taste flavors?"

"I can determine flavors and textures."

Ayaka hummed in thought, turning her head to stare back at the slightly rainy weather.

So he can't crave with it or anything? That's interesting..

Ayaka wonders in the back of her mind that since the.. er... 'drug' she'll be making affects human brain, maybe Genos could get affected.

She suppose she'll find out once she's done the concoction and has found a way to make him take it.

Actually maybe she shouldn't, shoving a drug down the S-class' throat without telling him what it is, is a bad idea.

* * *

Heroic Daze

* * *

..Of all the days to rain it had to be today..

King's face turned grim upon realizing that he didn't bring any umbrella, and the store is too far away.

He couldn't just let his new precious game get wet...

But he had been waiting for months just to play this game...

Briefly, the thought of going back in the store to scare the cashier into giving their umbrella crossed his mind.. but that wouldn't be nice, so he just decided to go back in to browse again. There's some games he could check out afterall.

"Welcome! Oh.. you look quite soaked, would you like a towel?"

The unfairness (why didn't the woman offer _him_ a towel?) caught King's attention and he turned, irritated.

He paused in understanding once he saw it was just a kid (a little girl) and she _is_ soaked, so it was reasonable and was a better action than throwing the soaked kid out. Which is actually strange because the kid was carrying an umbrella.

"Uh.." The little girl intelligently trailed, appearing to be in thought, before she guiltily nodded. The woman in the register kindly smiled and then kneeled down the register to get a towel. The little girl reached for the towel with a thanks and a small bow before she went further inside to browse once she was deemed dry enough by the cashier. She disappeared somewhere within the fantasy section of the shop.

King meanwhile has been eyeing the umbrella haphazardly placed near the door during their interaction. His fingers twitched at the thought of maybe sooner getting to played with the newest dating simulator he bought.

A small part of him objected heavily at the thought of stealing from a little girl.

...

But ah screw it! He's a goddamn S-class hero (he had to cough at that thought) and it's just an umbrella anyway. It won't make much of a difference.

So King casually took the small folding umbrella of the little girl and dashed, making sure to shield the precious game in his hand while opening the umbrella.

He didn't notice that by sheer luck, the girl had emerged from the fantasy section just as he almost disappeared by the horizon.

The tell-tale color of baby-blue and white polkadots of the umbrella along with the plain red hoodie of King tipped all of it.

* * *

Heroic Daze

* * *

It was fifteen minutes later, when he got inside his apartment, not at all soaked, and very, _very_ relieved he got home quickly, that a high pitched voice of a child spoke up.

"..So mister, can I have my umbrella back?"

King did not _shriek_. King did _not shriek_.

King also _definitely_ _didn't_ jump a few feet in the air and he _didn't_ _scream_ when he felt the edge of the table hit his crotch.

He let out a string of curses and a colorful choices of words before it sunk in that he has a fucking _child_ in his apartment.

 _Sweet holy mother of heroes._ What the fuck!

* * *

Chapter 6 end.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** I'm sorry if this chapter is _shorter_ it's because Superhero registry arc felt out of place if I put it together. and yes, we're still around _pre-episode 5 xD._ Now that I think about it though, chapter 6 and 7 (aka King's chapter) has an omake kind of feel to it :V

Thank you for the favs and follows! And virtual cookies and hugs to those who reviewed!

 _Japirate777_ , I hope it isn't too out of place with the rest of the story, I've been out of touch with this story for so long so I'm fumbling with the feel again hahaha, and I'm definitely thinking about how Ayaka and Toshi goes in the Boros arc.

 **Warning:** Language

* * *

 _You seem to think you're invisible with these powers of yours._

 _Heh, don't worry, because I'm here to bring you down._

* * *

Heroic Daze

* * *

Okay.

King lied.

It all fucking hurts.

The purple-eyed kid looked at him with an unreadable, confused gaze as he writhed on the floor in utter pain.

Did he mentioned that he had realized that he has a kid in his apartment who just probably heard all the expletives he spouted?

A goddamn _little girl_. followed. him. in his apartment!

Oh nononono-, this isn't a very nice situation. at all. it's not even funny.

What if his neighbors saw a little girl enter? What if they report it?! A little girl following him outside is one thing but _inside his apartment room?_ ohfuckohfuck- didn't anyone teach the girl not to follow weird guys around!? and into their motherfucking _apartments_ at that! (not that he's..too weird or anything..

But still.. holy shit this kid's scaring him right now to death.

Is he currently hyperventilating and about to black out? he can't tell.

King garbled out words that barely made sense, to which the little girl answered.

"What are you talking about? I've been behind you all along"

King is not okay with this.

The kid decided to _completely_ intrude into his space when she started browsing on his 'games'.

King could feel his sins get heavier.

Then good recall memory (and speech deciphering skills) came to play.

"Say... what are dickshit and goosefuck?"

He hopes his mother visits him in his funeral

* * *

Heroic Daze

* * *

 _"I'm going out for a bit!, Genos-san please tell Saitama-nii that I'm out to get that newest game he listed."_

 _"Ayaka-san, are you not taking Toshi along too?"_

 _"Nope, I'll be back before lunch! Toshi doesn't like the rain so.."_

 _"I see. Then please take care."_

Take care she will, she said. She'll be careful, she thought.

Ayaka muttered those words with a pout as she walked towards the game shop, not even bothering to use her umbrella anymore.

It was just her luck to trip on the sidewalk and get splashed on by the passing bike while running.

Now she's just kind of annoyed and depressed.

Her mood lifted up when the cashier took pity on her and lent her a towel (do registers normally have them ready like that? that's just weird). She put on a wide smile and thanked her, drying herself enough not to spill any water on the floor.

It didn't take long to locate the item of her mini-quest so she quickly made a u-turn to the register.

...is it just her or was that her umbrella the man is opening at the front door?

* * *

Heroic Daze

* * *

 _Ping. Ping._

The screen explodes into colors as Ayaka and Saitama idly spammed the buttons of their controllers, completely focused in the game.

She went straight home when she deemed that it's getting late, leaving the obviously weird otaku in his apartment room, passed out from something Ayaka couldn't figure out.

When she asked him that question he _passed out_ , then when she greeted him after an hour of passing out, he _passed out_ again.

Ayaka figured out he might be better off if she leaves him. ..But not before getting one cool first person shooting game she found among the lump of his questionable games.

She was confused, because she has no idea whatsoever made the strong-looking man pass out, because it obviously wasn't sickness or anything.

After a moment or so of pondering Ayaka decides to ask her uncle another question she attained from the otaku's house.

"Saitama-nii"

"Hm?"

"What's an eroge?"

Saitama choked on his spit right away, his character quickly getting KO'd by Ayaka's character.

* * *

 **Short _Saitama POV_**

With her niece being a child, there are a lot of things Saitama knows Ayaka soon would ask.

But what an 'eroge' is, is not one of them.

Call him petty but he swears once he meet the source of the question he will take revenge.

* * *

Chapter 7 end.

* * *

 **AN:** Ayaka. you don't go into strangers' houses and go through their stuff. That's bad.

AND

 ** _xxyangxx2006_** and readers,

 _lemme tell you about the current state of affairs in Ayaka's mind._

Saitama- lazy papa

Genos- responsible mama to be

Mumen Rider- gullible/reliable bro

King- loser bro to be

 _Toshi- baby brobro_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Dear readers..

I don't know what I'm doing anymore. asfjnakfjndf.

 **To Anon X:** DUDE. WOW. I just- I don't want to spoil anything, but I promise you I have SOMETHING planned for them. *Rubs hands like a villain*

That aside I got a tumblr with the same username as this (lyricaljelly) so please don't be too shy to say hi or ask questions! Or suggest scenes that you'd like to appear on the story, I might do it if I get motivated enough. (I'll be sure to credit you xD)

To the people who faved/followed the story thank you. And to the people who reviewed THANK YOU SO MUCH. They're the fuel that keeps my heart fluffed up and happy. I love you all!

I hope you all will have a nice day!

* * *

...

* * *

"Sir, here are the files to be signed." A glasses-wearing woman, dressed in an office suit and had a completely professional demeanor entered her boss' office, and put the files on his desk after she saw his signal. "Also, you have another t.v. interview scheduled for today colliding with the checking of our new branch company, Which one shall I put away?"

The woman patiently waited under the stifling silence of the room, she respectfully didn't look at the man's sharp and calculating gaze looking down at the documents.

It took three minutes before the woman realized he wasn't looking at the documents, (was that a photo he was looking at?) right at the moment where he snapped his eyes towards the said item.

"Sir?"

"..Cancel the interview."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Heroic Daze

* * *

 _"Remember, we have a parent-teacher conference tomorrow. Ayaka-chan, I expect your guadian to come."_

Ayaka sighed.

The teachers at the school seemed so adamant about talking to her uncle.

Is it so hard to request to move up to the graduating class? She already learned all the materials there. Yes, her grades are not perfect, (she has, afterall, a few subjects she doesn't like or care enough to study), but it's already so obvious that she. doesn't. need. them.

High school experience? Who wants to spend most of their day sitting and listening to teachers talk? Friends? Getting her classmates to stop treating her like a kid is already hard enough.

Older people look down on her. And she hates kids her age. They're stupid and annoying.

Ayaka doesn't get it.

"Woof"

But that's right.

Ayaka smiled at her best friend and _partner_ softly, patting his head that's resting on her lap. Who needs them when she has a family like Toshi?

Always by her side and loyal to her.

 _What about Saitama? and Genos?_

She froze.

..Family?

Toshi whined, licking her hand in a request to continue petting him.

 _Isn't Saitama your uncle?_

"..He's not Granny.. He doesn't know us" She ran her hands through Toshi's fur once more.

"But.. he's really cool.."

* * *

Heroic Daze

* * *

It was around late afternoon when Saitama and Toshi arrived to pick up Ayaka in school, who was chatting idly with an old school janitor outside.

"Saitama-nii! Toshi!" Ayaka waved merrily as she ran towards them right after bowing to the janitor. "How was the hero exam?" She asked while they walked towards their home.

With such a high level of strength, she completely have no doubts that Saitama would get a really high rank, like _S-rank_. Genos probably would get an A or something.

Her question was answered by a nervous chuckle and a "It went well.. I guess"

Ayaka frowned in confusion. "They didn't tell you the results yet?"

Saitama, somehow feeling ashamed, scratched the back of his neck.

"..C.."

This made Ayaka pause.

"C.. like.. C-class?"

He shrugged.

This seemed to be a touchy spot for him right now so Ayaka cheered her uncle up by saying how he will be in the top spot in no time before changing the topic to more mundane ones.

All was well.

That was of course, until Toshi growled at something ( _someone)_ at the distance and some guy in a tacky dark golden brown suit appeared. Jump flipping a few ways in front of them.

Well that's.. uh..

Ayaka honestly doesn't know what to think of that.

"The newcomer seminar isn't over yet!" He exclaimed, striking a weird..fight pose as he told about the 'rookie-crushing' in the hero business.

Ayaka stood back petulantly.

Rookie-crushing? Really?

The man had an uneasy, urgent tone as he declared about his motive so it isn't hard for her to discern that he's _really_ feeling threatened. She could understand that fear..

But what he's doing now is a low move.

The moment he landed a strike on her uncle, at which Ayaka wouldn't surprised to find no wounds anymore, the weird guy was out in a matter of seconds.

This is the moment where Ayaka decided to act like her age, picking up a stick and poking the wounded man right where her uncle punched him. Which sounds painful, based on the whimpers that became more loud as she made her pokes more invading on his badly punched cheek.

Even with this douche being a jerk, Saitama still held back.

 _Poke. poke. poke._

Ayaka feasted on the man's whimpers and cries, she was even in the middle of contemplating about doing something more painful, until Saitama, with a slightly awkward tone decided to stop her.

"..Ayaka.. I think he had enough.."

She peered up, pouting when she realized her uncle already looks guilty on her behalf. With one last _hard jab_ , she stopped and stood up, running to follow her uncle who looked uncomfortable, but still a bit smug.

"Sorry Saitama-nii"

"It's fine. But don't be too sorry Listen, when a weird person that approaches you, don't hesitate to to punch that person with all your might okay? They deserve it."

With a small, cautious smile, Ayaka reached for Saitama's jacket and latched on it. Her uncle gave no signs of rejection, and gave her a barely visible smile Ayaka is now all to familiar with. Toshi yipped beside Ayaka, tongue out and wagging his tail.

"Okay"

The three walked in a peaceful, relative silence.

Until of course, Ayaka got curious and spoke up.

"Does 'weird people' include a person with 'eroges'?"

Saitama once again choked on his spit.


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

* * *

Heroic Daze

* * *

"..."

"..."

"...You bribed my uncle didn't you." Ayaka is completely confident in her blunt statement.

Genos didn't answer, but gave Ayaka a short glance as he makes their breakfast, indicating he heard it.

If Saitama could hear from living room, he's not giving any answers either.

Ayaka's eyes narrowed at the back of her uncle's head.

 _'Is he sweating? In an air-conditioned room?'_

Shrugging it off, Ayaka went to get milk from the fridge before she sat down near the table.

Genos moving in wasn't hard to find out. If a really large bag trapped between the doorway isn't enough clue then it would be that Genos is already in their house first thing in the morning.

Genos never stayed overnight afterall, and Ayaka is always the ones who opens the door during mornings for Genos.

Briefly, Ayaka thinks about the impossibility of her uncle being able to teach Genos complicated techniques or battle-related theories.

She doesn't really think her uncle has any complicated moves.. He just..fights.

Yeah, it's pretty weird to see someone being able to beat opponents without breaking a sweat.

Like really _surreal_.

But Ayaka simply accepts that, because she'd rather not short-circuit her brain from dissecting miracles.

* * *

Heroic Daze

* * *

"Have you heard? There's a guy around town with a really creepy face on wearing a strange yellow costume. He's running _really_ fast."

Ayaka tried to push away that dead, hollow, and blank look she made at the memory of seeing her uncle running throughout the town, not even noticing her as her mind screamed at her unintelligible things.

It was explained by Genos last night but.. really, that expression he wore still burns in her mind.

She tried to calmly sip her drink, listening in to the strangers gossiping inside the Dark Shop. (It's more like a Dark Cafe at this point really.)

The usual dim orange lighting from the shop seemed to brighter, but it only served to make the shop more creepier, with the dark wooden-looking interior of the shop complementing that.

"I heard he's the one who kicked Sonic's balls! Literally."

Ayaka choked on her drink.

 _What._

"So he's crazy strong?"

"Pfft, I got fresh news for you guys then. Apparently the guy even got Sonic arrested!"

 **What.**

Ayaka's coughs got spurred on, this time it was because she's giving supressed, choked laughs.

"Ei-sama."

Ayaka straightened up, looking at Gale with a neutral expression. The only hints of her previous humour were the strange twinkles in her eyes, almost like her purple ayes would glow like amethyst gems any moment.

Gale would only call her that on extremely official businesses

The server stood by Ayaka's booth with poise, before Toshi seemed to sigh and moved to Ayaka's side of the table. Gale sat down across them in one fluid motion.

"We have a mission for you."

Ayaka's lips pursed for a moment, perplexed.

"I'll refuse if I have to mass murder or something. I'm refraining from that and I'm currently on a..tight.. surveillance. I'm also pretty limited right now." Her main concern about that is Genos, who's a rather _really_ perceptive cyborg.

Gale smiled, 'reassuringly'. As reassuring as a fox-faced man can be when smiling that is.

"It merely involves infiltration and information gathering. ..mostly anyway. But we want you to disable someone too."

"Hmm.." Ayaka started tapping on the table, with the other hand petting Toshi, who's perked up and alert. He seems to be _really interested_.

Ayaka's pretty sure that's because he wanted to beat up some guys once again. Morning exercises weren't really cutting that thirst of action he's into. Toshi's even been disappearing lately, no doubt already on the hunt for small fries.. but Ayaka doesn't think that's enough too.

Maybe they need this.

A time to get in action again. Just the two of them.

Ayaka's mind raced, already coming up with various plots and personas, along with backgrounds and disguises.

But...

"What do I get?"

Gale's smile stretched even more, this time looking pleased.

"Should you both accomplish it with satisfactory results.." Gale stood up, already on the side of the booth again, he bowed.

"We'll owe you _a favor..._ within reason of course, but a favor nonetheless."

* * *

Heroic Daze

* * *

A favor. From the DS to boot. Whatever information they need to gather must be something important. And that involved needing some harmless looking person for the job.

Or do they just need someone mobile and small?

Whatever it is, if Ayaka completes that job, they'll owe her a favor. Something she can take any time. Whether it was information or equipments.

Ayaka doesn't have any use for that right now but it'll sure come handy when they need it.

It definitely looks more and more appealing the more she thought about that.

She looked around the city.

It's getting really dangerous around this place.

A huge meteor just about barely hit them, one with a possibility of wiping out the _whole city_ and kill every being in it.

Her uncle managed to stop that. He leapt up from almost the bottom of the C-class to top five pretty quick from that. Genos moved up to by one, and also some S-class guy.

"..Is it just me or does the humans around here seem like dense idiots?" Ayaka turned to Toshi, pouting. "Saitama-nii's so amazing he should have been moved around S-class!"

Toshi gave a bark in agreement, wagging his tail.

"Righ-"

Ayaka stopped dead in her tracks, suddenly hearing an angry crowd.

There was quite a fuss that he couldn't possibly ignore.

Toshi growled, calming only slightly when Ayaka placed a hand on his head.

 _Give what up?_

The pair ran closer, Ayaka's eyes widening when she saw it was her uncle in the middle of all the angry chanting of the people.

They were blaming him, for the meteor.

 _For saving their lives?_

Ayaka's fists clenched, and she felt a hot, raging fury the moment she saw the two culprits who started it all.

Yes she saw the destruction from the meteor separating itself to smaller pieces and hitting the town.

 _BUT WOULD THEY WOULD PREFER BEING DEAD OVER THIS?_

She wanted to beat them up.

 _She wants to shout at these stupid,_ _ **selfish**_ _people._

Ayaka was about to just about that, _and more_ \- when Toshi blocked her way, putting a paw on top of her foot. His eyes held an emotion of something strong.

It felt as if cold water was washed over her.

 _It would have been so easy, just a light choke around their necks.. or maybe slice wounds around their body with poisoned blades.._

But there's no point in that.

Her uncle, as far as she's concerned, is strong. Stronger than her, stronger than _anyone._ Physically and mentally.

He doesn't really need any protecting, Ayaka acknowledged that. She wants to interfere, _badly_. But she...

She trusts him.

Ayaka bites down on her lips, edgy. She stayed in the shadows, hugging Toshi for comfort as she watches the event unfold.

At the moment, she feels so useless.

Stupid.. mob mentality. Stupid people. They-

"Why would I give a crap about your problems?! Tell that to the meteor idiots!"

She jolted, surprised. Fondness filled her as she looks at her uncle. He's unnafected by the crowd and unafraid to speak up.

"I do it because I want to! So if you wanna blame me, go ahead! You baldies!"

"..You're the baldy here"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!"

...

Ayaka laughed, burrowing her face onto Toshi's fur.

 _..Really, what a cool guy._

Even if everyone hates her uncle.. Ayaka will always..

 _Ayaka will always want to stand by his side._

She's currently powerless in her current state. Out of shape. She wouldn't even stand a chance against A-rank heroes or any monsters around Dragon level threats.

Like putty before them.

Ayaka clenched her hands.

Being too young isn't an excuse.

She'll raise her expectations up high, and she _will match up to them_.

And this time, it's her own choice to get stronger. 

* * *

End of Chapter 9

* * *

 **AN:** As of now the story currently has 142 favorites and 201 followers. READERS. I LOVE YOU ALL. I want to thank you all for reading and supporting my story until it made it this far. I seriously wouldn't be able to do this without you. Cheesy as this is you guys are the reason I even wrote this far. Thank you so much, you all are wonderful! ;w;/

Stay awesome! Ciao!


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: Violence (uhh torture? kinda?)

* * *

Mission details: Someone is snooping too deep into the underground shop for the shop's comfort. The shop could have send a more proficient and skilled 'customer', but the shop is being cautious and the mission is an extremely delicate one.

The man not only has a lot of connections, he's also quite well known.

Killing him would be the best option.

But the order they gave was 'incapacitate'.. which means killing him would be.. a last resort if things go wrong. The underground shop probably wants to send out some kind of message to other 'undeserving' people and Ayaka is assigned to make that statement with this one.

Let's be real; an unnassuming, cute looking little girl isn't really the thing that strikes fear through the enemies' hearts.

And yet, the underground shop chose her. Trusting her with a mission big enough to let them owe her a favor.. in their own terms but still a favor.

Which means she has to make this flashy and as traumatic for the guy... or people.

Not too traumatic to push him to commit suicides.. they just want him afraid and warned. Plus she has to get those things the man has gathered about the underground along with his research stuff.

Thinking clearly about this now, this was something Ayaka shouldn't have accepted. Reaching for things that are too big for her tends not to end well...

...She really should just get this over with before any more head ache occurs.

Playing with these adults is hard...

* * *

Heroic Daze

* * *

"P-p-p-please h..have me-...mercy!"

Glowing green eyes darted toward the figure below, writhing and crying. Wounds and bruises are scattered all over his body, all not deep enough to let him die of blood loss, but still painful along with the numbers of them. He's shaking, and he stank. The liquid pooling around him isn't just from blood.

Torturing people, Ayaka mulls, is not what is used to be.

Or rather, she doesn't feel the same towards it anymore.

Before it was something she needed to do. She didn't really enjoy it (not when she's pretty familiar with pain herself) but it was something she's used to do.

Now it just feels...strange. Strange bad. Like her heart almost feels heavy.

 _(Ayaka tries not to think back on the man that's been influencing her so much lately, bringing forth weird feelings and new emotions.)_

Ayaka crouched down closer to the man, making him flinch and inch away hysterically.

She shouldn't feel bad. This man is bad. She is bad too, but she knows she's _leagues_ better than him.

Within a second she made a small wound on her left thigh, wiping her hand to gather the small amount of blood that came out, and she jabbed it on the man's mouth. Just enough to send him excruciating pain on the inside.

Ayaka forced a wide grin. She estimates the poison will act up instantly.

"The Shop sends their greetings."

Eyes grew wide, skin got paler and suddenly he convulsed.. and fainted.

Ayaka stared silently for a few seconds.

 _"People are still people Ayaka-chan. They can change"_

"But it doesn't mean they will Granny." came her whisper.

What Ayaka's doing is bad, she knows that much. But really, what choice does she have?

 _(Her mind whispers an answer in betrayal.)_

No. She needs to get strong. Be strong.

Beside her, Toshi nuzzled her leg, not minding any blood on them.

* * *

Heroic Daze

* * *

It was raining hard by the time they came out, which Ayaka was glad for, as it can wash off some of the blood off of them.

Training ingrained deeply in her, She made sure no traces of her are left on the building, washing her bloodly footprints with more blood and gathering her small knives back from the staffs that just happened to be lucky enough to be near her target at the time. They weren't dead, just unconscious... and wounded

A bark shook Ayaka's thoughts off, and she realized that she's stopped her walking in favor of staring at her hands, hearing whispers of what she truly is.

Ayaka patted Toshi's head.

"Go home without me Toshi. I don't want you getting sick because of the rain."

"Oi you!"

Huh?

Ayaka stopped in her tracks, turning her head to see if someone is calling her. The voice sounded high-pitched and girly, and Ayaka knows _no one_ with that voice.

"Are you stupid?"

She came face to face with a dark haired girl with chin length hair. Her eyes looked at Ayaka with anger.

"Wha-"

Already the girl was pulling Ayaka towards...somewhere.

Who is this girl?

She doesn't seem like much. Cute. If she's not a stranger that's hauling Ayaka to God-knows-where

Before Ayaka could even move, the girl spoke;

"You're soaked. You'll come home with me before you get sick."

Something tells Ayaka she better listen.

* * *

Heroic Daze

* * *

This is... weird.

Ayaka blows the hot milk before she sips, clutching the towel nearer.

She wouldn't get sick by something like being exposed to the rain, but she's cold and the warmth of the house and towel soothes her.

But it still doesn't answer the question who the girl is.

"I'm a stranger. You don't know me and I don't know you...right?" Ayaka asks.

The girl huffs.

"I'm Zenko. And who said I don't know you?"

Ayaka tenses. "So you know me?"

"No."

"Then..why?"

Zenko raises an eyebrow, frowning.

"You look lost."

Ayaka averts her eyes slowly, taking in the warm shade of yellow it has before it stopped at one picture.

"Ah!" Zenko suddenly looked excited "You know Sweet Mask?"

Ayaka nodded mutely. She didn't want to go back to the past conversation _at all._

"Top of the A-class right?"

"He's amazing! He's the most handsome and talented hero there is! Nii-san balks everytime I talk about him..."

Zenko proceeds to chatter about things that Ayaka is more comfortable talking about, as if it wasn't just moments ago that she was looking at Ayaka like she's an idiot for walking aimlessly in the rain.

Now that she thinks about it. It kind of is an idiotic thing to do...

Suddenly Ayaka tenses.

Something is coming near.

And it felt _really really powerful_.

There is no way in hell Ayaka can stand a chance against this-

"Ah, Nii-san!"

What.

* * *

End of Chapter 10

* * *

 **AN:** EYYYY! I'm alive!

School happened so I couldn't find the time to write and stuff. I only managed to finish this cuz I got a flu (yes. I am sick at the moment) and managed to take some days off school. I got into a lot of other fandoms too *sweats nervously.* You could probably see it since my own fav list keeps on growing.

Tbh I'm kinda upset about my writing skills (or more like not content) but I kept on writing anyway because of you guys (; w ;") I felt bad about leaving this be so.. here you go. This'll probably be the most I could do at the moment because I legit have no idea what to write for chapter 11 as a bridge to other stuff.

.

Anyways, hit me up on tumblr! Same username as here (Lyricaljelly). You could also ask me stuff there about my story and whatnot lol. (Or we could geek out about my current favorite fandoms, such as Undertale, Mass Effect, and lots more! w)


End file.
